Everything You Ever Wanted
by Alex Stark
Summary: A very AU take on the tragic end of Dr. Horrible’s Sing-Along Blog. Spoilers for those who haven’t seen the show. I just couldn’t live with myself if I didn’t try to come up with an ending that would make people happier. Pairing: Billy/Penny
1. Not a Fairy Tale Ending

**Everything You Ever … Wanted** – A _Dr. Horrible's Sing-Along Blog_ FanFic

**Summary:** A _very_ AU take on the tragic end of _Dr. Horrible's Sing-Along Blog_. Spoilers for those who haven't seen the show. I just couldn't live with myself if I didn't try to come up with an ending that would make everyone happier :).

**Pairing:** Billy/Penny

**Disclaimer:** Joss Whedon is a genius and I own absolutely zilch of his "genius-ness". And although I wish I owned Neil Patrick Harris too, I don't … sadness. If you haven't heard him sing, watch _DHSAB_ right now!

Reviews are highly appreciated! :)

Do enjoy!

* * *

**Penny's POV**

-Flashback-

As Hammer kept going with his horrific speech, I knew I needed to make an exit as quickly and quietly as I could. I couldn't believe I had fallen for such a shallow and crass playboy. I began making my way discreetly towards the side door, when I was stopped in my tracks by the appearance of "Dr. Horrible".

Everything happened so quickly after that. I wanted to get away, especially from Hammer, but for some reason, I couldn't force myself to move. Even when Horrible was thrown halfway across the room as Hammer was released from his frozen state, I found myself still pressed against the wall.

Suddenly, as I watched Hammer lower the muzzle of the "Death Ray" to aim it at Horrible's skull, I knew I needed to do something.

"No! Don't-" I lunged forward, hoping to knock the gun out of Hammer's hands, but I only succeeded in startling him by falling over a chair before he pulled the trigger.

The violent explosion caused me to scream and duck behind the aforementioned chair as numerous pieces of shrapnel were sent flying around the room. As I cautiously peered over the edge of the chair, I saw Hammer had been flung across the room and was now whimpering and whining about something. And Horrible was still lying on the ground where Hammer had left him.

I crawled over to him as quickly as I could, praying that it wasn't who I thought it might be. Then, as I gazed at his face, my worst fears were confirmed: it was Billy.

His startlingly blue eyes were closed, and I gave his prone form a swift examination, I saw a piece of shrapnel from his own gun buried in his stomach, blood staining the white of his coat around it.

"Billy! Billy, please open your eyes!" I begged, my eyes misting as I gently ran my fingers through his blonde hair.

He groaned quietly, then slowly opened those haunting blue orbs. His pain-glazed eyes drifted for a moment before coming to rest on me.

"Penny … I … I never got to … to tell you." He began, obviously battling severe pain just to speak.

"To tell me what?" I asked, tears slipping silently down my cheeks as I took his hand in mine.

"How much I … I love you." He managed, giving my hand a gentle squeeze.

"No, Billy, you're going to be fine! Please … just stay with me … please!" I murmured, holding his hand tightly and looking frantically around the room for aid.

I knew an ambulance had been called for other possible injuries, but I realized Billy was fading fast. He groaned quietly as a shudder wracked his lanky frame. Then, I heard the door behind me burst open as the paramedics arrived.

"Billy, just hold on! The medics just got here. Just stay with me!" I ordered, looking him straight in the eye so he knew it was an order.

I cupped his cheek as another spasm of pain gripped his body, but I exhaled a sigh of relief as a medic knelt beside me.

"Miss, I'm going to have to ask you to step aside so we can get him to the emergency room." The medic instructed, gently directing me to stand out of the way.

I stepped back, but attempted to follow them as they wheeled the gurney out the door.

"I'm sorry, miss, but you must stay here." Another medic gave the order, obviously taking charge of the situation.

"Billy!" I called, my eyes betraying my inner terror at having to leave him. "I'll be there as soon as I can … I promise!"

He managed to weakly raise a hand as the gurney disappeared and I was left in the wrecked room, the image of his pained visage forever burned into my memory.

-End Flashback-

* * *

**TBC ...**


	2. Together

**And Chapter II is here! Thanks to my loyal readers and new ones as well!**

**Donteatacowman  
CrystallicSky**

**Pairing:** Billy/Penny

**Disclaimer:** Joss Whedon is a genius and I own absolutely zilch of his "genius-ness". And although I wish I owned Neil Patrick Harris too, I don't … sadness. If you haven't heard him sing, watch _DHSAB_ right now! (Or, in the case of those of us already obssessed with the show, for the 10th or 20th or however many-th time ;).)

Reviews are highly appreciated! :)

Do enjoy!

* * *

**Penny's POV**

The police arrive shortly after the paramedics departed, and they begin questioning everyone in the near vicinity as to what had transpired during the ceremony.

I manage to avoid scrutiny from the officers having been the "significant other" of the honoree Captain Hammer at the time of the incident, and I'm able to make a swift exit to my car waiting in the lot. The moment I open the driver's door, I slide into the seat, shove the key in the ignition, and literally floor the gas, veering out the lot in my haste to make it to the hospital.

In less than 10 minutes, I arrive at the hospital and pull into the visitor parking. I literally leap out of my car and sprint to the entrance. As I make eye contact with the receptionist, she can tell I'm a bit frantic.

"Who are you here to see, miss?" she inquires.

"Billy … Billy, I'm not sure what his last name is. He was just brought in-" I'm cut off as she interjects.

"Yes, the young man from the Hammer Dedication Ceremony incident. That was a close call, but he is currently recuperating in Room B-13. It's down that hall." She gestures gently down the hall to my right.

I abruptly sprint off down the hallway, but quickly remember to call over my shoulder to the receptionist: "Thank you, ma'am!"

Finally, after what seems like an eternity somehow contained within several brief moments, I skid to a halt outside of B-13.

Before I can look in, I inhale a deep, calming breath, then close my eyes as I step through the doorway. The moment I enter the room, my eyes snap open of their own accord and I flinch at the blank and sterile environment. Then, my gaze drifts to the still figure beneath the blanket on the bed. In that instant, my heart feels as though it's been torn from my chest and I collapse into the chair at the bedside, tears coursing silently down my cheeks.

As I stare at his peacefully serene countenance, I cannot believe I didn't recognize him sooner. Of course he looks the same as he always did, but now there's a difference. Billy, the sweet and endearingly awkward laundry partner and Dr. Horrible, the intense and in-control supervillain. Could they actually be the same person? How did he hide it from me for so many weeks?

Then, I take his hand within mine, gently squeezing it to let him know I'm here.

He groans quietly, obviously still heavily sedated, but he manages to open those steely blue orbs and meet my gaze.

"Penny …" he whispers, a small smile quirking the edges of his lips upward. "You came."

"Of course I came," I reply, returning his smile as I hurriedly wipe my tears aside. "I follow through my promises."

Billy closes his eyes briefly, obviously content and comforted by my reply. Then, he meets my gaze again, and this time his expression turns serious.

"Penny, I'm sorry for not being able to work up enough courage to talk to you sooner. And I'm sorry for not telling you about _this_ sooner." He gestures to the blood-stained lab coat piled on a nearby tray for emphasis, and winces as the movement aggravates his overly-sensitized stomach.

I give his cheek a gentle caress to let him know it's ok to just lie there, and open my mouth to speak:

"But Billy, you don't need to apologize for any of that. None of it's your fault. It's just who you are."

He gives me a wan smile, but his gaze is directed across the room. He's obviously still waging an inner battle with his embarrassment, regret, and guilt. And he doesn't know how to put it into words.

I exhale a tired sigh, lowering my head to stare at our interlocked hands.

Then, his voice prompts me to snap my head back up.

"Penny … I loved you from the moment I first saw you. I just never knew how to tell you." His words are brief, but his eyes speak volumes.

"I know that now … and I love you, Billy." I murmur, leaning forward and pressing a gentle kiss to his cheek.

His eyes close at the contact of my lips on his skin, but he slowly turns sideways so that his lips meet mine and we share the most intimate kiss I've ever experienced.

And in that moment, nothing exists except for us.

* * *

**TBC …**


End file.
